Why'd you go?
by always-been-here
Summary: An ICONic Boyz fan fic. A Jason one :  enjoy. I really dont want to write a summary...
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys just wanted to tell you that this is mai FIRST fanfic. Never done one before. Hope y'all like it….so without further adue…here's chapter one. ENJOY. 

(P.S thanks to .com for giving me the inspiration to write this story. You really motivated me and you didn't know it. This is for you Megan.

"A.J! A.J! Wake up! Wake up!" My little brother bounded on top of my bed tickling me to get up, "It's snowing! It's snowing!" He jumped from my bed to my window then back to my bed.

See having little brothers meant you didn't need alarm clocks. Four year old brothers were the worst.

"Whaa?" I mumbled still groggy from just getting up.

"Allen, I'm finally ten years old and you still won't give me a break!" I sighed getting my butt off my bed and putting on at torn pair of boots and my jacket, gloves, etc.

"Mom! Dad!" I called from my room, "Allen and I are going outside!"

"Okay sweetie!" My mom replied, "Keep your brother safe!"

Allen and I ran into the blanket of white powder. Man, New Jersey had the best snow. I could eat it. I could roll in it. So good.

I began create a snowman when I felt something cold and hard hit my back.

"Ow!" I yelped, "Allen! Why'd you do that?"

No answer, "Allen? Where are you?"

Another hit me in my eye, "Ow! That was my eye!"

Before I could recognize the pain ANOTHER on came hurdling into my OTHER eye, "OWW!" I said plopping to the ground about to cry. But unfortunately my tears were frozen.

"You called?" Allen piped coming back to me with a bunch of snow in his mouth.

"Did you throw snowballs at me?" I asked. He shook his head.

I looked to the direction where the snowballs were coming from to see a boy around my age running up to me.

"You should have seen your face!" He laughed holding his stomach.

"I'm telling my mom on you!" I cried running into the house.

His eyes widened, "No! I'm sorry! Please don't! I'll give you candy!"

I turned around, "Do you have Twix?"

He smiled pulling out two Twix bars from his jacket pocket.

"Sold," I said grabbing one and chewing on it, "So what's your name?"

"Jason," He said, "What's yours?"

"A.J, just A.J," I said through a mouthful of my chocolate so it must of sounded weird.

"Cool name!" He brightened up.

I got up from where I was sitting and brushed myself off,"So Jason, you know how to make a snowman?"

He grinned, "I'll get the carrots,"


	2. Chapter 2

* * * Two Years Later * * *

It was a week after my twelfth birthday. My parents were still fighting though. It was like the only person that cared about me was Allen.  
>"A.J?" Allen's soft voice interrupted my thoughts, "What's going to happen to Daddy and Mommy?"<br>"Come here," I said tiredly motioning to my bed. He plopped next to me and cuddled up with my pillow.  
>The yelling and screaming from my parents got louder and louder.I held Allen close to me as he cried , I heard footsteps coming towards my door and my dad barged in.<br>"A.J, you take care of your brother for me," A warm smile came across his face and he came to us, gave both of us hugs, and left.  
>"No! Daddy!" Allen cried running after him.<br>I didn't bother to run after him, instead I opened my window and escaped to the park. I needed to clear my mind.

I sat under the monkey bars and put my head in my lap. Their fighting had gone on for weeks. On and off. It was only a matter of time before one of them had enough and left. In this case, it was my dad.  
>I let tears run down my face, not really making any sounds. The park was quiet and I liked it that way, until I heard a shuffling noise from behind me.<br>I whipped my head around to see a lanky figure. Realizing who it was I said, "I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to superstars,"  
>Jason didn't say anything. He kind of just stood there awkwardly.<br>"What do you want?" I mumbled.  
>"I saw you," He started, "wanted to make sure you were okay,"<br>I laughed sarcastically, "I'm perfectly fine!"  
>"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" He questioned.<br>I stared at him in disbelief, "Me? You're the one who left, didn't contact me at all, and ignored me,"  
>"I thought you were mad at me, " Jason said softly .<br>I sighed, "Clearly this argument is getting us anywhere," I began to get up.  
>"A.J.," Jason said , "I'm sorry…about your parents, and me ignoring you,"<br>"Well, can't do anything now," I shrugged walking towards him.  
>"Will these help?" He pulled out two candy bars from his pocket.<br>I chuckled, "You still remember which kind I like?"  
>He smiled, "I never forgot," <p>

******Sorry I'm jumping from age to age but the next chapter will be when A.J is 14 and then the story  
>will officially start. These two chapters were kind of a introduction in a way.******<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**** another…two years…later ****

"But, he was so perfect," I sighed to Jason plopping down on my couch. FINALLY, back from school!

This was officially the longest day of my sophomore year.

"You saw the guy making out with your worst enemy!" He turned around, "Any yet you STILL call him perfect,"  
>I raised my eyebrows and looked at him, "But Luke was—" I stopped myself, "just shut up, and get me a can of lemonade,"<br>"Would you like some "get over it" to go with that lemonade?" He said sarcastically.  
>"Are you an idiot?" I asked.<br>He just shook his head, dropped his backpack on the floor, and jogged into the kitchen.  
>I heard a knock on the door.<br>"Jason! Get the door," I yelled at him.  
>His face peeked out from the fridge,"No, you have an attitude. Get your little butt off the couch and go do it yourself,"<br>I sighed and went to answer the door. To my surprise, Megan was standing there with a bottle of vitamin water in her hand.  
>"Hey, your back from practice early," I said.<br>"Coach had a foot appointment," She shivered. Megan was my best friend; even though she was three years older but OH WELL!  
>"How are you taking the break-up?" She asked me worriedly.<br>"Surprisingly, fine; considering that I saw my boyfriend do a lip-locking session with that little bitch Kinsey this morning," I started chewing on my nails.  
>"Watch your language," Jason warned handing me my lemonade, "There are little people in the house,"<br>"Speaking of little people," I rolled my eyes, "Allen where's mom?"  
>"She's still at work!" He called from his room.<br>I looked at my hands, "So how's it with Vin?" I asked Megan sitting down.  
>"It's cool," I could clearly tell that she wanted to brag but tried not to, "He's taking me out tonight,"<br>"I didn't know he was a mushy kind of guy," Jason said.  
>"Well he is very cheesy," Megan smiled.<br>"That's adorable, now can we talk about something else," I wanted to take the topic OFF of relationships.  
>"Uhh..yeah sure," Megan said getting up and walking to the door, "well I should get going, wanna make sure my dad doesn't burn down the kitchen trying to cook Pasta Roni,"<br>"See you later Megs," I called after her.  
>"I need to get going to," Jason grabbed his backpack, "Sarah might need help with her World History homework,"<br>"You guys are twins," I said to him, "aren't you guys supposed to be the same?"  
>He chuckled, "Sarah hates videogames. I love videogames. Big difference A.J."<br>"True," I agreed.  
>"Speaking of videogames, I'm gonna beat your ass at Halo 2 tomorrow," He said going out the door.<br>I rolled my eyes, "You always say that and it never happens,"  
>He looked back at me, "Anything can happen," <p>


	4. Chapter 4

I got a call from my mom that woke me up the next morning. Not surprising because she usually leaves before I wake up and gets back after I go to sleep.  
>New Message From: Mom <p>

"Sorry sweetie but I'm going to be at work a little later than usual.  
>Be sure to get your brother in by his bedtime tonight." <p>

I sighed, got changed to go to Jason's, left a note on the counter for Allen, and went out the door.  
>I quickly grabbed my skateboard and headed over.<br>Quick thing about me: I love my skateboard. It's autographed from Tony Hawk HIMSELF so obviously I use it every day.  
>To my surprise, Nick answered the door when I got to Jason's house.<br>"How goes?" He said biting into a muffin.  
>"Fine," I said stepping in and going straight to the kitchen. I saw Mrs. Smith there with an apron on.<br>"Lookin sexy Mrs.S," I chuckled.  
>She looked over at me and laughed, "Yeah, the apron definitely compliments my body,"<br>I grabbed a handful of muffins and headed over to the T.V.  
>"You don't know what you're getting yourself into…" Nick warned to Jason.<br>"Oh yeah?" Jason smirked, "Just wait and see,"  
>"Pass me a controller," I said to Nick.<br>"Okay tom-boy," He laughed. I kicked his leg to shut him up. But in a way…I was kind of a tom-boy.  
>We played videogames for what seemed like forever until I got a call from Allen.<br>"Hello" I said into my cell.  
>"A.J?" Allen's voice croaked on the other line.<br>I sat up, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
>"I feel sick," He whimpered, "my throat hurts really bad and I have a stomach ache,"<br>"Oh," I said, "okay, I'm coming over right now," I ended the call.  
>"What happened?" Jason asked adjusting his spot on his bean bag chair.<br>"Allen's sick," I sighed, "I gotta go,"  
>"Well okay, rehearsal is gonna start soon anyway," Jason turned to Nick, "Can I get a ride?"<br>Nick sighed, "Sure, why not,"  
>I grabbed my skate-board and rushed back home.<br>"Allen?" I called from the front door.  
>"In here!" I could barely hear him.<br>I walked into his room and I was fairly shocked.  
>Pale face. Tired eyes. Limp body.<br>I sat down next to him and felt his forehead, "You're burning up, I'm gonna get a thermometer,"  
>Once I checked his temperature, I knew this kid was not faking it. 100.1 degrees.<br>"Did you eat anything yet?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
>I made some soup, got him medicine, and pretty much ran errands for him the whole day. Not to mention I called my mom like 50 times.<p>

All of which she didn't answer to.

"What the hell?" I sighed loudly plopping onto my bed. I swear, ever since my dad left my mom just hasn't been herself.

Exhibit A: She was working herself to the bone.  
>Exhibit B: She never had time for Allen and I.<br>Exhibit C: I had to take care of my brother most of the time. I had to keep the house clean. I had to cook. I had to take out the trash. I had to do all the things my mom didn't have time for. 

I finally got a text from the workaholic when I had finally put Allen to sleep.  
>New Message From: Mom <p>

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Busy day at work! Good News! I scheduled a doctor's appointment for Allen. I'm sure you took good care of him." 

"That little freak made me worship him," I whispered to myself before drifting off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up around 12 that day since the weekends were the only day I could ever sleep in. Then school came and I had to be up by 7:00. Tiring.  
>I got up, did my morning ritual, and got myself a bowl of cocoa puffs.<br>I was zoned out on the sofa watching Mystery Diagnosis when the doorbell rang.  
>"It's open!" I called.<br>"You seem dead," Tia remarked walking in.  
>I rolled my head to look at her then rolled it back to look at the T.V.<p>

I've known Tia ever since freshman year. I met her in my Chemistry class and we instantly clicked.  
>She was dating Mikey, and let me just say. (Although it may sound odd) They're kind of a perverted couple. Seriously.<br>That's why they fit so well together.  
>"Where's your boyfriend?" I teased.<br>"All the guys are at rehearsal," She pointed out.  
>"Well at least they have something to do," I said migrating to the kitchen, "I'm so messed up.I mean look at me,"<br>Tia looked me up and down, "You look perfectly fine to me,"  
>"Yeah to you I look fine," I mumbled before I heard my cell ringing from my room.<br>I went to my room and checked the caller.  
>Caller: Luke<br>Oh shit.  
>"It's him!" I sighed looking at Tia<br>She rolled her eyes, "Why do you still have his number?"  
>I shrugged.<br>"Well? Answer it!" She urged.  
>I widened my eyes, "What? No! What am I supposed to say?"<br>"Just say 'hello'!" She said.  
>I hesitantly pressed answer.<br>"Hello?" I said softly.  
>"Yeah, hey A.J. It's Luke," I heard his voice on the other end.<br>"Well?" I made my voice get a little louder, "What, do you want?"  
>"Will you take me back?" He asked.<br>I looked over at Tia who was mouthing "No"  
>"What makes you think I would take you back after I saw you kissing another girl?" I pointed out.<br>"No, you don't know the whole story," He defended, "Kinsey threw herself at me,"  
>I rolled my eyes, "A likely story,"<br>"I swear!" He said, "I don't like her. She's too dumb, wears too much make-up, and always makes duck faces thinking that they're sexy but they're NOT!"  
>Woah.<br>"Well, okay, I didn't know you didn't like her that much—"  
>"I don't like her at all!" He exclaimed.<br>I glanced at Tia who whispered, "Well now that I think of it, I guess he's pretty sweet,"  
>"Okay," I said my face breaking into a smile.<br>I could hear Luke sigh in relief, "So I'll text you later?'  
>"I'd like that," I said before hanging up. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

AFTER MANY DAYS…I AM BACK BABBBAYY! Thanks to the two people who gave me reviews….i am coming back into routine. Posting a chapter every week. OR MORE;) so yea ENJOY! P.S thanks to the people who have sticked with me. I LOVE Y'ALL!

JASON'S POV: 

"You have to tell her," Mikey got up and started pacing.  
>"I have a feeling that she won't feel the same way though…" My voice trailed off.<br>It was after rehearsal at ICON. The boyz and I were just sitting down in our room pretty tired.  
>"But you guys have been friends for so long," Madison pointed out.<br>"I don't want to be just friends anymore though," I said.  
>I said that just as Vinny walked in from heading to the restroom, "You like her?"<br>"Of course he does!" Louis said throwing his hands up, "It's been obvious for a long time,"  
>I looked over at Thomas who had both of his eyes closed propped up against the wall, "What do you think I should do Tommy?"<br>He opened one eye, "I think you should tell her. I mean Luke will eventually get back with her,"  
>I stared at him in disbelief, "No way she will ever get back with him…after what he did…."<br>Thomas shrugged, "You never know," 

"Okay, I'm going to tell her," I spoke to myself, "I mean its now or never right?"  
>I was on my way to A.J's house, and I was either going to make a fool of myself or something worse.<br>Nevertheless, I had already made my mind and arrived at her house.  
>Before I could ring the doorbell, A.J opened the door.<br>"Hey," I said surprised, "I wanted to…ummmm…talk to you,"  
>She seemed oddly happy, "Actually I'm going to the meet Luke at the movies," <p>

My face fell. 

"We're going to see Dark Of The Moon," She continued, still smiling, before grabbing her skateboard and leaving.  
>After she left I slumped on her front door steps and put my hand to my forehead in frustration.<br>God, what was I supposed to do now?

As soon as I got home I got a call from Mikey,

"How'd it go?" He asked.  
>"Thomas was right," I sighed, "A.J got back with Luke,"<br>"What? How?" He asked.  
>"I don't know?" I said.<br>Mikey was silent for a while before he said, "I'll be over in 5,"  
>"Why?" I said confused.<br>"Let's just see how much Luke likes A.J," Mikey snickered.  
>"What are you saying?" I asked still very confused.<br>"We are going to spy on her," He said smartly.  
>I rolled my eyes, "There is no way I'm going to spy on my best friend's date, and what if we get caught?<br>"We won't get caught," Mikey said, "Let's see what Luke's really up to. I mean maybe he got back with A.J for another reason,"  
>"Like what?" I said.<br>"We'll just have to find out," He said before hanging up.

|AT THE MOVIES| 

"Do you know which showing they're going to?" Mikey asked me as we walked into the movie theatre.  
>"I have no idea…but keep an eye out for them," I said.<br>We looked for what seemed an eternity before I spotted them getting popcorn.  
>"I see them!" I tapped Mikey on the shoulder as we followed close behind them.<br>They walked into theatre number 6 and took a seat. We sat a couple rows behind them, not wanting to give us up that much. I didn't have much luck on confirming my suspicions with Luke. I was about to go back home before I saw him get up and walk out. Mikey, surprisingly, was too busy watching the movie to care so I went out by myself.  
>I saw Luke go near the arcade and sit at a table…he looked like he was waiting for someone. A couple minutes later I saw a girl come, give Luke a kiss on the cheek, and saw both of them walk out of the theatre. I had no doubt about who it .<br>I stopped thinking and ran up to Luke.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed.<br>Luke turned around, told Kinsey to wait in the parking lot, and snickered, "You need to learn to mind your own business,"  
>"Aren't you already dating someone?" I said obviously.<br>"Oh A.J," He shrugged, "Nahh I'm not really into the tom-boy type,"  
>"Then why'd you ask her out?" I said my voice getting louder.<br>"Why don't we take this outside," He said as he led me to the corner of the theatre.  
>His expression instantly darkened and he held me by the collar, "You always get in the way of things don't you?" He jabbed a fist across my cheek.<br>I took me a while until I regained my focus. Damn that was a hard punch.  
>"Don't be stupid Luke," I said, "Otherwise I will tell her,"<br>He laughed sarcastically, "Tell her what? That I'm dating another girl? She won't believe it. A.J trusts me to much,"  
>"We'll see about that," I said before taking off back into the theatre.<br>The movie was finally over but I didn't see A.J walk out. I dashed back into the theatre to see her in the 8th row; swirling her straw around in her cup. I took a seat next to her.  
>She was taken aback, "Jason? What are you doing here? And what happened to your cheek?" She touched the bruise.<br>"Never mind that, Luke is dating Kinsey?" I exclaimed.  
>She put her head in her lap, "That's what I thought, is he the one that caused that?"<br>She pointed to my cheek  
>I sighed, "Yeah,"<br>"God, you're bleeding ," She said as she took a napkin and started dabbing at it.  
>We got out of the theatre just as Mikey came up to us. Apparently he didn't even notice A.J because as soon as he saw me exclaimed, "We should spy on A.J more often, I mean I loved that movie,"<br>I grabbed Mikey's head and turned it towards A.J.  
>"Oh," the truth dawned on him, "hey,"<br>"You were spying on me?" She yelled.  
>"I was suspicious about Luke?" I said.<br>"Well I already lost Luke okay! And I wouldn't mind it at ALL if I lost YOU!" She stormed off. 


	7. Chapter 7

|A.J's POV| 

"I can't believe I said that," I whispered to myself, the freezing rain pounding on my back. I was kind of happy it was raining…for a while I couldn't even feel my tears fall down my face. I hate crying, it's useless; It doesn't fix problems and it just makes it worse.  
>I thought I was going crazy when I heard someone call my name. Expecting it was Jason I turned around quickly already backed up with what I wanted to say.<br>It wasn't Jason. But, I didn't want to see this guy either.  
>"Can we just talk? Please?" Luke asked me.<br>I laughed sarcastically, "Talk? About what? That you were getting sweaty with your "ex" girlfriend about 20 minutes ago?"  
>Luke looked taken aback, "I've told you so many times, she throws herself at me,"<br>"Shut the hell up, okay, we both know you're lying," I turned the opposite way and began to walk really fast. I couldn't even see where I was going, the rain was blinding me.  
>I heard Luke call my name again, but more urgent, like he was…..warning me.<br>I saw blinding lights.  
>I saw the ground rush up to my feet.<br>I blacked out. 

|JASON'S POV| 

"This is all my fault," Mikey face-palmed himself.  
>I sighed and patted him on the back, "Nah man…she would've found out anyway,"<br>We were quiet for a while until Mikey spoke up, "Maybe, you should…ya know go apologize,"  
>I stared at him, "I don't even think Allen would let me through the door, he's so protective over his big sister," I got off my front door steps where we were sitting and jammed my hands in my pocket, "I guess I should go though," <p>

*knock knock*  
>"A.J? Listen I know you don't want to talk to me right now but—"<br>Allen opened the door with a surprised expression, and a tear stained face?  
>I looked at him with a confused expression, "Hey bud, what's wrong?"<br>"S-she got hit by a car," He whimpered tears coming down his face.  
>Almost Automatically, things and possibilities, started running through my head.<br>"Where is she? Is she okay? Where's your mom?" I gasped running out of breath.  
>"She's at 's, I don't know, and mom's at the hospital with A.J", he said softly.<br>"Okay, come on we're going over to my place because I'm not going to let you stay in this big house alone okay?,"  
>He simply nodded pulling on his jacket. <p>

I found Mikey still on my porch, he looked surprised to see me back so soon.  
>"What happened?" He said glancing at Allen.<br>I almost choked on my words, "A.J got hit by a car,"  
>Mikey put his hands on his head," Oh this is bad, this is really bad,"<br>"You think? Now can you take care of him for a while I'm going to 's," I looked at Allen.  
>"Was there anyone else with A.J, besides your mom?" I asked.<br>He nodded, "This other guy, I think his name was uhmm…Luke?"  
>I clenched my fists.<br>I asked my dad if I could use his car and hopped in as soon as he was asking me why I needed it.  
>"Jason," Mikey said catching my eye, "Don't like….do anything stupid,"<br>"You mean kill him?" I asked starting the engine.  
>"Yeah," He said backing away from the car as soon as I pulled away.<br>Man, now I'm pissed. 


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled up to the hospital, rushed out, and went to the front desk.  
>"H-hi I'm looking for Andrea Jones Ellington," I blurted out as fast as I could.<br>"Oh, Andrea went into immediate surgery", the nurse said.  
>I nodded, stepped outside, and unexpectedly found Luke sitting on the bench outside .He was chugging down a Monster.<br>"What are you doing here?" I spat at him. I wasn't scared of him at all.  
>"Well," He chuckled, "I guess I blame myself because if I didn't stop to talk to her then she wouldn't have been hurt…"<br>Ii grabbed his collar, "This is your fault?"  
>"You might want to stop before someone gets hurt," He said sarcastically.<br>I let go and plopped on the bench, tears slowly dropped from my face, "Oh God…"  
>Luke seemed a bit sorry for me, "Sorry man, I mean I know how much she means to you-<br>"No one knows how much she means to me," I cut him off.  
>We were quiet for a while before Luke said something, "The surgery will probably take another 30 minutes or so,"<br>I was still quiet, I just had to sit there and pray that she would be fine.  
>After a while Luke went back inside, soon after I went inside too.<br>Just as I was walking up to Luke a doctor came up to him.  
>"How is she?" Luke asked.<br>The doctor sighed and removed his glasses.  
>What did that mean?<br>"She went into cardiac arrest as soon as she was sent into the ER, she's stable now but,"  
>I walked up to him, "but what?"<br>"She had a concussion, I we think that when she wakes up, she will not remember certain people,"  
>"C-can I see her?" I asked hopefully.<br>"Sure," He smiled.  
>"Thanks Doc," I was so relieved.<br>"Jason right?" He asked.  
>"Um..yeah that's me," I smiled.<br>"You're part of that dancing group," He said, "my daughters absolutely adore you,"  
>I smiled, "Tell them I said thank you,"<br>"And one more thing, do you now where Andrea's mother is?"  
>A.J's mom wasn't here yet?<br>"She is always caught up at work," I said wanting to finish this conversation to see A.J.  
>He nodded and walked away. <p>

I saw IV tubes going every which way. Another tube giving her blood, a box of crackers at her side.  
>"Jason?" She croaked.<br>I sat next to her,"Hey, how are you feeling,"  
>"I've been better," She said.<br>Luke walked in and a confused expression came across A.J's face.  
>"Jason, who's that?"<br>Luke's eyes widened and he rushed out.  
>"That was Luke, remember? " I said<br>She shook her head.  
>Before long her mom rushed in, "Andrea?" She gave A.J a big hug.<br>"Hi mom," She said.  
>'I'll be outside' I mouthed to her. <p>

I found Luke leaning against a wall.  
>"This is all my fault, what if she doesn't remember Megan, or Tia, o-or even her brother?"<br>I was quiet, "She'll be fine,"  
>At least I hoped.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"A.J! A.J! WAKE UP IT'S SNOWING!" Allen pounced onto my bed and shrieked in my ear.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up!" I sighed throwing the covers off my bed.

Allen was already in full gear as I looked out the window to see a blanket of snow outside. I got (almost) excited as much Allen did and grabbed my boots, gloves, etc.

I was in the midst of shaping a snowman's head for my snowman until a sharp blast of cold came zooming to my ear.

"Ow," I excpected that Allen did it, "Allen!" I boomed.

"What?" He asked curiously sticking his head out from the fort he was currently making.

BAM! Another came and hit me in the eye.

"Had enough?" I heard a voice asked.

I brushed off the snow to see Jason's face laughing at me, "Man! You should've seen your face,"

"Agh! Rude," I murmured.

"Here let me make it up to you," He said.

"Jason that really hu-" His lips cut me off by crashing into mine.

Holy shit.

When we pulled away I was absolutely shocked.

Did that really just happen?

Jason's face fell, "I'm-uhhh-sorry?"

I burst out laughing, "You're pathetic!,"

"And you're a better kisser than I thought," He smirked.

"Oh my god does the whole frickin' world love her," Allen muttered slumping inside the house.

"I know I do," Jason smiled kissing me again.

-2 weeks later-

"You want me to come with you to your cousin's wedding?" I asked Jason.

We were in my house watching Untold Stories of the ER. I had my feet propped up on Jason's lap.

"I want you to come, please,"He pleaded.

I sighed, "Fine,"

"Oh and one more thing," He added, "I haven't exactly told my parents that we're dating,"

"Why not?" I wondered.

"I really, kind of, forgot," He chuckled.

"What should I wear?" I worried changing the subject.

"Oh god I have nothing to wear," I jumped up and rushed to t closet.

"Hey," Jason caught my attention, "you look beautiful in anything,"

I smiled, "Well thanks but I seriously need to get some new stuff,"

"Sarah will go shopping with you," He announced.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sarah will go shopping with anybody," He sighed.

I herd the front door open, "Allen! A.J! I'm home!" My mom pronounced.

"Someone's home early," I said walking up to her with Jason right by my side.

"Oh well, there was absolutely no action at work, so I decided to head home," She smiled then noticed Jason, "Hello Jason,"

He waved awkwardly, "Hi ,"

"Well you kids have fun, I have to go file some old paperwork," She headed downstairs to the computer room.


End file.
